


I Told You

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair is a creep, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Short One Shot, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean Winchester, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Gilda whispered anxiously.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Charlie replied. "Gilda, the plan is fool-proof. Trust me, they'll thank us later."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Gilda whispered anxiously from where she was snuggled up against Charlie. 

"Absolutely!" Charlie replied. "Gilda, the plan is fool-proof. Trust me, they'll thank us later." 

"Yeah, but they hate each other!" Gilda protested. "They have since the first day Cas transferred schools." Charlie smirked and shook her head. 

"You and I both know that isn't true. It's not really hate. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" 

"I don't know; maybe our best friends hating us for the rest of senior year! Why did I let you talk me into this?" She groaned. 

"No, what's worse would be the two of them continually eye-screwing each other and hiding their obvious sexual tension behind arguments and insults. Oh wait, they already do that!" Charlie reminded her, and Gilda sighed. It was a little annoying...

"Oh, look! There's Dean!" Charlie said, standing to wave at him. His face twisted into a grimace as he noticed where the seats were. 

"You couldn't have chosen something more toward the center?" He asked when he reached their row. 

Charlie shrugged, "We didn't wanna climb over anybody." She didn't add that the plan hinged on him sitting on that side of Gilda, which was why they chose seats next to the wall. 

They talked for a few minutes, and then Gilda perked up. She stood to get Cas's attention as he walked into the theater. Charlie saw Dean stiffen and sighed internally. Maybe Gilda was right... It was too late to back out now. 

"Hey! You guys couldn't have gotten seats in the center?" He asked as he walked into the row and took the empty seat next to Dean. He glanced at the taller boy, barely acknowledging him with a quick nod of his head. "Dean." 

"Cas." Dean replied tersely. Then silence fell over the group. Gilda looked to Charlie nervously, and Charlie winced. So maybe this wasn't the best idea. 

She leaned forward to talk to Dean across her girlfriend, when she felt Gilda stiffen beside her. 

"Oh no..." She breathed out. Charlie didn't have to ask what she meant... She saw Alistair and his friends climbing up the stairs, and they were headed straight for the empty seats at the end of their row. Of course they were. 

Cas's eyes widened, and he looked to Gilda for help. What was that asshole even doing here? He lived clear across the city.

"Shit! We have to move seats," Charlie muttered, getting ready to stand, but it was too late. The bastard was walking into their row, a predatory gleam in his eye. Dean's eyes widened when he recognized the other guy; he was the football captain for their rival school. He and Dean had faced off on the field more than a few times. 

Alistair smirked as he dropped down in the empty seat next to Cas and threw his arm over the smaller boy's shoulders, trapping him. Cas stiffened and tried to pull away, but Alistair's grip was firm. 

"Miss me, Darlin'?" He asked, his nasally voice sending chills up Cas's spine. "I know I missed you." 

"Get your hand off of me," Cas demanded as he tried to shove Alistair's hand off. Alistair chuckled wickedly, like it was all some big game. 

"Oh, don't be like that, sugar! It'll be just like old times," Alistair murmured, leaning in to run his nose along Cas's cheek. Cas's eyes slid over to Dean involuntarily, and he saw the open disgust there. God, it wasn't enough that the handsome boy already hated him, was it? Fate wanted to make sure he loathed him. 

Cas had to get away, from Alistair's threatening presence, from Dean's horrified stare. He tried to stand, but Alistair's arm kept him firmly in place. 

"Please, let me go," Cas said, struggling to keep his voice steady as he willed himself not to cry. He wouldn't give Alistair the satisfaction; not anymore. Alistair smirked, about to speak, but was cut off by another deep voice. 

"He said let go, dickwad," Dean said. Alistair's eyes flickered to where Dean sat on the other side of Cas. 

"Stay the hell out of this, Winchester!" He snarled, but Dean stood and grabbed his wrist, pulling it off of Cas's shoulders. He held out his hand toward Cas, "Let's go. These seats suck anyways." Cas stared at him, uncertain, but then shrugged and took the proffered hand as he stood. He linked his fingers through Dean's, smiling at the warm pressure there. 

"Lead the way," He said. Dean smirked and walked out of the row, accidentally stepping on Alistair's foot along the way. 

Charlie and Gilda followed behind them, smirking conspiratorially. When they found four new seats, Dean pulled Cas down in the seat next to him. He flipped the cup holder up so it didn't separate them and wrapped his arm around the other boy. 

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, and Cas nodded. 

"Yeah. Thank you." Cas smiled gratefully, and Dean's gaze dropped to his mouth. 

"My pleasure," he murmured. Cas blushed as Dean slowly dipped his head, bringing his mouth closer to Cas's. He paused, waiting, hesitating, so Cas closed the distance to press his mouth against Dean's. 

Charlie and Gilda smiled triumphantly, silently cheering behind them. 

"I told you it would work," Charlie whispered.


End file.
